1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display device, more particularly, to a display device which has an inner type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel, generally provided at the uppermost surface of a display, accepts user input by means of the touch of a finger tip or object to select contents displayed on the screen of the display device. A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, having a touch panel does not need input components such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
Some displays use an internal pressure-sensor to sense an external contact. A spacer and two or three sensing electrodes are formed inside the display adjacent to a specific pixel to transmit position information. Accordingly, the pixel where the sensing electrodes are formed has a decreased aperture ratio and the rendition of red, green, and blue colors may become unbalanced. Further, pressure may be detected by the sensing electrodes at two or more points and thus the position information may not be properly transmitted if sensing electrodes have different heights.